There are many train simulators in the marketplace which involve a computer software program, that a user is able to use on their computer, which has provided realistic train and travel route images taken from a driver's view inside a train cabin to enable a user to simulate the feeling of driving a train. These devices use a computer to drive the display in order to move the train relative to the track upon receipt of commands which may be sent via an input device such as a keyboard or mouse, or other remote control device.
The disadvantage with these simulators is that the images are computer generated and they cannot be coupled with a model train set to provide a more realistic feel for driving a train where the results can be visualised not only on the screen but by movement and control of the actual model train on the track layout.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a model vehicle simulator which provides a user with a realistic simulation of the operation of a vehicle.